Regret Message
by Demons of the arch angel
Summary: [Based on the Vocaloid song of the same name] (Part of the Story of Evil) Shion regrets his actions and decides to make his wish using the secret his dear brother taught him. For nezushijustwantstobefree's birthday! - Anime


**Rating: T+**

 **Warnings: OOCness, OCs, grammatical errors(?), a bucket of angst, confusing if you have not read Story of Evil or Trick and Treat or most of my No. 6 works. Sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: Whims of Anime does not own No. 6 or the song Regret Message by Kagamine Rin. They belong to their respectful owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Beta: None**

 **Dedication: To nezushijustwantstobefree. Happy birthday!**

 **Anime: Welcome to the No. 6 one-shot Regret Message! Based on the Vocaloid song of the same name, the one-shot covers the events of Regret Message by Kagamine Rin. Our darling Shion is getting his one-shot at last. Also, a very happy birthday to nezushijustwantstobefree. Without you, I would have never found this fandom. Well, enjoy!**

 _ **~~MESSAGE~~**_

 _Two boys with white hair stood alone by the beach. The boy dressed as a servant was putting a cork on a glass bottle with a letter inside it. He smiled before placing the bottle in the sea. As he watched it float into the ocean, the white haired, red-eyed boy approached him, looking curious at what the other white-haired boy was doing._

 _"Aster, you're really serious about this." As the white haired servant turned to the boy that was obviously a prince, the prince continued to address him, "That can't possibly make your wishes come true, no matter what that demon told you."_

 _Aster grinned at him, an awkward smile that would make almost anyone else smile, "Would my prince like to try this too? I always carry extra paper around just in case."_

 _The prince snorted, standing next to Aster as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. As Aster blinked, he responded in a snobbish tone, "It's a game for the peasants. I don't need to try it." Upon seeing Aster's deflated look, the prince sighed, "I mean. . ."_

 _"You mean?" Aster pried._

 _He turned to face his servant with a bright smile that could melt the hearts of so many people, "Aster already grants me all my wishes, don't you?"_

 _Aster's surprised look morphed into one of joy._

 _ **~~REGRET~~**_

 _In a distant country, everyone gathered on the square, where a guillotine was placed. A group of guards brought a young man with white hair forward and the crowd cheered loudly, knowing that their cruel monarch was about to meet his end. The bells were ringing loudly as the boy - as Aster - was led to the guillotine. Among the crowd, a boy dressed in a black cloak pushed people around._

" _Down with the son of evil!" The people screamed, the boy pulling his black hood up so it wouldn't fall off. As it slipped, a hint of white was seen, along with two pair of red orbs._

 _He whispered something that was lost in the crowd, squeezing himself between two people and making sure his hood did not fall off. Aster positioned himself in the guillotine, ignoring the shouts._

" _Any last words?" At that moment, the boy in the cloak pushed a man so he was finally within Aster's sight. He could see Aster's eyes widen in shock, wondering why he was here. A small tear ran down the boy in the cloak's cheek before he smiled at his dear brother in the guillotine, as if to reassure him._

 _When he saw the boy in the cloak smile, the former servant of evil felt he was okay with dying. He smiled softly at the other boy before he closed his green eyes before uttering:_

" _Oh, it's tea time."_

 _And then the blade of the guillotine fell._

 _ **~~REGRET~~**_

In the outskirts of a small port town in No. 6, a young boy stood alone in the beach. He had white hair that made it up to his shoulders and red eyes. He was wearing a cloak that covered some of his clothes. He was wearing a white shirt and black trousers underneath his clothes and was wearing no shoes on. In his hands, he held a bottle that contained a message of his deepest wish.

When Aster had first told him about this story of wishes coming true, Shion had never believed it. Mostly it was because he didn't believe in stories like that and mostly because Aster told him he had learned that secret from a demon when they were little kids.

Shion vaguely remembered the demon - he and Aster had met it in the beach when they were six or five, the innocent days before his older brother went missing - but he didn't remember when said demon had told Aster about this secret.

According to Aster, you write your wish in a piece of parchment and fold it so it can fit inside a glass bottle. Throw the bottle in the sea and, someday, your wish will come true. Before, Shion never believed in such things but he was ready to be a believer if this wish, the wish he desperately wished would come true, came to fruition.

 _ **~~REGRET~~**_

 _Aster had taken them to the sea once more and, like always, had placed the glass bottle in the sea while Shion had sat down on the beach. Aster watched the glass bottle with such a soft smile of adoration that Shion couldn't help but ask him, "What are you wishing for, to be doing this so diligently every day?"_

 _Aster was startled by his sudden question and turned to face him. With the sun behind him, Aster seemed to be glowing in the eyes of Shion. It made his brother look like some kind of angel. It was beautiful._

 _Aster smiled mischeviously, "For Shion's dick to become bigger."_

 _Shion gasped, blushing a bright red while Aster laughed at him. Shion pouted, balling his hands into fists while he flailed around. Aster was still laughing at him, not minding the waves that crashed into his bare feet. Shion yelled, "Aster, you're a cruel brother!"_

 _"Just kidding," Aster said between his laughter, Shion giving him the strongest glare he could muster with his flushed cheeks. He couldn't be too angry, considering that a joyful Aster like this was rare. Aster was so happy that he had a big grin, he looked out of breath for all the laughing he had done and his cheeks were pink._

 _Shion huffed and Aster finally admitted once his laughter had calmed down, "I wish Shion would be happy forever and ever." Shion looked at him staring at the glass bottle and he felt his heart warming at how much Aster loved him. He stood and walked so he was standing next to Aster._

 _He looked around before enveloping his big brother's hand with his own. Aster paused and Shion looked at him with a smile, "If that's what you want, then stay with me, always. I'm the happiest when I'm with Aster." It wasn't a lie, not when he loved Aster so much._

 _Aster blushed at his confession, staring at him in shock and Shion squeezed their fingers together, unsure of what to tell Aster to make him happy again._

 _"Really?"_

 _Shion nodded, leaning his head on Aster's shoulder. Aster smiled warmly at him before turning to look at the ocean. Shion followed his gaze and the two were quiet, listening to the ocean, before Aster spoke once more, "I'll be glad if I can do that."_

 _ **~~REGRET~~**_

Shion looked at the sea, stopping himself from thinking about the past once more. It had already been more than two months since Aster's execution and Shion wondered when Inukashi would pity him and kill him like she did his brother.

" _Why kill you when the pain and guilt of you causing the death of your beloved brother hurts more than any blade? Why end your misery? Suffer the way the people of No. 5 did when you killed their friends and family members. Live everyday with the guilt. The servant of evil died because of you. Never forget that, son of evil."_

He lived with the guilt of his actions every day. His brother was dead and it was his fault. The lives of so many people had been ruined because of his whims. However, the only person that he wished hadn't suffered for his actions was the one that had suffered for them.

Shion missed Aster. He had always done everything for him, ever since they were little. No matter how absurd the request, Aster fulfilled it. He did everything he asked for, even going as far as killing the person he could have grown to love only because of Shion's childish jealousy.

If Aster hadn't killed Christian, he would've married him. The two would've been happy and the war with No. 5 would never have happened, among other events. It was all Shion's fault that Aster had died. He was spoiled, a brat. He had been so selfish. When it had come to his brother, Shion had been terribly selfish. He had been nothing but trouble to his poor brother. Now, he was no longer here and Shion never felt so empty and lonely.

Because he had been such an idiot, he hadn't even realized his sins until everything was over, Aster was killed in his place in that damned guillotine. Everything was his fault. He missed Aster so much.

He threw the bottle into the sea, the glass bottle with a message filled with regret bobbing up and down thanks to the waves. Shion watched it with a small smile on his face, glad that his wish was close to being realized. He'd have to believe that. He'd have to believe that.

 _"I wish Shion would be happy forever and ever."_

Shion's lower lip began to tremble and he could feel something warm run down his cheeks. The liquid was salty but he knew it had nothing to do with the ocean waves that crashed onto his feet. Without any control, Shion began to wail, releasing all the sorrow he felt into that mournful cry.

He fell to his knees, the waves hitting him with more vigor as he trembled, crying loudly. Between his broken cries, he began to speak, "I'm sorry."

 _Aster, offering him the flower crown of blue asters that he had never been able to wear because his brother had been taken from him that day due to their selfish parents and he didn't see him for many years later._

 _Aster, joining him in the lonely ballroom to dance with him with a smile on his lips._

 _Aster, killing Inukashi's mother and giving him her head without a moment's hesitation when Shion asked him for it._

 _Aster, playing pranks on some of the other servants to cheer up Shion after he had broken his favorite violin._

 _Aster, sacrificing his own future with Christian by following Shion's selfish orders and killing the one he could have been happy with and showing up with bloodied hands._

"I'm sorry."

" _His death would make you happy?" Aster asked, his voice soft his eyes hidden from view thanks to his bangs. When Shion had confirmed it, Aster had smiled before he had bowed before his younger brother, "Anything for you, my cute little brother."_

" _It's fine," Aster said, holding Shion across from him and smiling, wiping away his tears, "We're twins after all. Nobody will be able to tell the difference."_

" _Go, Shion. They're coming." Aster said before pushing him in and closing the cabinet door._

 _Aster walking the streets with his head held high while people threw him all manner of things, such as stones and rotten fruit._

 _Aster walking up the guillotine with an emotionless look on his face, taking a punishment that he didn't deserve._

 _Aster's surprised look when he saw his face among the multitude that vanished as he had smiled and, with eyes closed, had said Shion's favorite phrase, "Oh, it's tea time."_

"I'm sorry."

Shion tilted his head back and cried more, not paying any mind if anyone saw him as he mourned his lost brother. The salt water made his throat burn but he deserved it. He didn't care if he lost his voice due to all his screaming. He just missed his brother, the brother who had suffered throughout his whole life only for him to be happy.

Shion had done many mistakes in his life but the biggest mistake he had made was allowing his brother to suffer due to his own foolishness. If he could change their places, he would in a heartbeat.

"God, please . . ."

Who was he pleading with, really? Was he asking for anyone to fulfill his desire? Who was going to fulfill his selfish promise? Was his desperate wish going to ever come true? Would he and Aster ever see each other again?

"Please."

His voice already sounded hoarse thanks to his wails of anguish and the salty air and water. He would probably be practically voiceless later on in the day. He sobbed, looking down and looking at the water that had already gotten him soaked.

"If we were to be reborn. . ."

 **"It'll be nice if we become twins again."**

Shion looked up, having felt the presence of Aster. He got up and scanned around the beach, searching for signs of his deceased brother. Even though he was disappointed when he didn't find him, the words Aster had spoken made him feel as if a heavy burden had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Yeah," Shion nodded, wiping away a stray tear and smiling sadly, "it will." He looked to the rising sun, the direction where his bottle had disappeared to and felt hope that his wish would someday be fulfilled.

 _ **~~REGRET~~**_

Shion was in the hands of a child. A child that was staring at him in wonder. He tilted his head in wonder and the girl jumped slightly back, her mouth slightly open. She smiled, "The lady was right! She did it. She kept her promise! You are alive!"

Huh?

He looked down at himself and was met by the body of a rag doll. What had happened to him? He felt the little girl carry him and he would have said something had it been that his mouth were just stitches. How annoying. She giggled and placed him next to another rag doll, "Right. Grandma and the woman said you're a pitiable pair of twins so you shouldn't be apart."

What?

Shion saw the rag doll, a rather simple thing with fabric white hair, cute clothes and green button eyes. However, he felt something was familiar about it. With a start, he realized this doll, much like he, was a person trapped in a doll. That meant this was.

 _Aster._

 _My wish was realized._

The girl left, talking about something Shion didn't care about because his brother was right there. He leaned closer to the rag doll and, if he was human, he would have cried in joy because he was with his brother once more.

 _Hello, Shion,_ Aster's voice rang in his head. It was unnatural and horrible. Shion felt anger, seeing his poor brother in the body of a rag doll when he had been a prince in their previous life.

He wanted to be reborn with Aster as his brother but he hadn't expected both of them to be trapped in worn-out dolls. He would have been fine if it had just been him but the fact that Aster was inside a doll just made his blood boil.

Aster deserved more than being a doll, after what he had gone through in their past life.

 _You deserve better than this, Aster._ Shion replied.

 _What do you suggest, Shion, in order for us to remedy this problem?_

Shion, thus, conceived of a plan to make his brother happy, for once. He felt the stitches that were his mouth move upwards in cruel glee. If he'd have a real body, the smile he'd wear would be reminiscent to the cruel smile he had when he had waged war with No. 5 long ago, killing various brunette girls.

Aster and Shion were going to become human again.

This was the wish Shion desperately wished would come true now.

 _ **~~MESSAGE~~**_

 **Anime: My fanfic No. 6 universe is falling into place. Yes, in Re_Birthday, Servant of Evil!Aster awoke in a dark room and was there until he reincarnated as DRAMA Is Now In Session!Aster. However, there was a reason why Aster didn't remember being reincarnated as Trick and Treat!Aster and that's because the rebirth in T &T wasn't a true rebirth for Shion or Aster. Thus, after the events of Trick and Treat, those events were erased from Shion and Aster's memories and so they only remembered their Story of Evil lives before jumping to their lives in DINIS. Aster left the dark room from Re_Birthday for a brief moment but he was in said dark room for centuries so the few years he was T&T!Aster were practically nothing. Hope that clears some things out. I am planning on adding more on the Story of Evil franchise and expanding the fanfic No. 6 universe but that'll await another time.**

 **Story of Evil upcoming one-shots: Daughter of White (Aria-centric), Wooden Girl ~ Thousand Year Wiegenlied (Safu-centric), Twiright Prank (child!Shion and child!Aster-centric)**

 **No. 6 Fanfic Universe: Children War, Reunion Will Come**

 **\- Whims of Anime signing off!**


End file.
